Ese cansino sol
by Undead93
Summary: AU. Una invitación a comer y pensamientos que intentan revelar estados mentales y de ánimo ligeramente alterados. Después de todo, no hay más complicado que la relación entre estos dos. Yaoi cero explícito. ONESHOT, creo. SzayelxNnoitra


Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus primorosos personajes –cofcof- Lamento juguetear con esos nenes y dejarlos un poco OoC, pero me encantan juntos. AU, yaoi cero explícito. Difrútenlo.

/

Incesante y cansino, el sol del mediodía no se agotaba e insistía en besar con violencia las pieles. Un vistazo al cielo, una maldición y el sudor corriendo por la línea de la espalda. La limonada no había sido suficiente para calmar el calor y en cambio había dejado un gusto dulzón –demasiado para él- en su paladar. Observó con interés fingido las puertas del coliseo, un monstruo en la parte más alta del campus universitario… Szayel volvió a maldecir. Le había tocado subir miles de escalones bajo el sol ardiente, solo por él. Revisó su celular, ya eran las 12:13 ¿Por qué tardaba?

Vestía una remera blanca que le iba algo grande, unos jeans claros y zapatillas blancas. A su lado, bajo un gran parasol, reposaba su maleta y un suéter negro que había sido buena idea a las 7 de la mañana, pero el verle ahora, solo le agobiaba. Lo metió con desdén dentro de la maleta.

12:15 ¿Dónde se había metido ese energúmeno? Le había dicho que le esperara, que le iba a llevar a comer a ese restaurante que tanto le gustaba, y ahora le hacía esperar. Qué idiota, creerle a Nnoitra. Arrugó el vaso plástico de la limonada con odio, no le esperaría más. Colgó la mochila de uno de sus hombros dio media vuelta, uno, dos, seis pasos… la voz del otro, llamándole, detuvo su cuerpo y sus intenciones.

\- ¿Ya te vas?-

Sonaba agotado, la voz cavernosa y reseca, el corazón agitado.

-Llegas tarde-

Una sentencia. Duro, ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarle. Pero no podía seguir allí, sentía el cuello en llamas y un segundo más bajo ese sol le hubiese reducido a cenizas, de seguro. Volvió entonces bajo la clemente sombra que le brindaba el parasol, y cuando sus ojos finalmente le enfocaron, notó el cabestrillo, la venda y la sangre mal limpiada del rostro y de la ropa del contrario. Ni sorprendido, ni preocupado, asintió, aceptando la excusa del más alto.

-Fue el imbécil de Grimmjow, cuando hace equipo con Yami, se vuelve loco, el muy hijo de puta-

Szayel no había pedido explicaciones y lo hizo notar con su mirada naranja, que vadeaba entre la indiferencia y la altanería propia de la realeza. Ni que fuera un rey.

-Marchando, tengo hambre-

Sólo órdenes salían de su boca cuando hablaba, Nnoitra gruño, pero le siguió de cerca.

El dichoso restaurante quedaba cerca al coliseo, por eso Szayel había aceptado esperarle a las 12 en punto en las puertas del gimnasio. Ninguno de los dos contaba con el "contratiempo", ni con el jodido sol que los mantenía sonrojados. Nnoitra finalmente había terminado por caminar a su lado, y Szayel lo supo por su olor, porque jamás se giró para mirarlo. Sudor cargado de testosterona y de suciedad, piel que transpiraba fuertemente y llevaba a su nariz la fragancia del pelinegro. Asqueroso, era asqueroso, pero le excitaba y en silencio se detestó por ello. Le dedicó una sutil mirada, apenas de reojo: Nnoitra caminaba desgarbado, la vista alta en un puto gesto de desinterés al que ya se había acostumbrado, los cabellos oscuros que se escapaban del lazo en la coleta pegados al cuello largo y fino que brillaba perlado de sudor.

En silencio siguieron caminando, sorteando personas y palabras, no les hacía falta. El recorrido terminó pronto, llegaron a un sitio pequeño, de comida asiática, quizá costoso, pero lo valía porque los platos eran magníficos y el ambiente ejemplar. Amplio, recatado y siempre con una mesa esperándole.

Szayel no entendía como la mayoría de universitarios se rebajaban a recintos llenos, vulgares y con mala comida, vergüenza debería darles. Pero lo que comían o no, no era su problema, él se limitaba a verlos y despreciarlos por encima del hombro. Prefería prepararse algo en su piso, antes de aceptar comida barata. Volvió a mirar a Nnoitra, desagradado, mientras un mesero los instaló en una mesa de madera bajo la sombra de un roble alto y tupido.

El calor se disipaba debajo de ese árbol gracias a un ventilador y las expresiones mejoraban, cómodas en ese rincón del mundo. Como era usual, Szayel pidió una ensalada de cangrejo con una limonada, Nnoitra solo ordenó el plato que trajera el corte de res más grande, estaba hambriento y se ganó una mirada desaprobatoria por eso.

-¿Estás molesto, o es solo otro de tus días de introspección?-

Szayel volvió la mirada al único ojo que se veía en el rostro de su acompañante, le había sorprendido enormemente que Nnoitra pudiese usar una palabra como introspección. Era simple, Nnoitra no era listo. Estaba en la universidad gracias a una beca deportiva, al entrenador de básquetbol le habían brillado los ojos al saberse con 2 metros de defensa para su cesta. Mientras entrenaba, intentaba llevarle ritmo a Economía, que detestaba. ¿Cómo seguía en la universidad con un nivel académico tan bajo? Ese misterio se desvelaba al verlo jugar, magnífico… además, estaba Tesla.

La comida no tardó en llegar mientras las miradas seguían bailando, como una hermosa danza de espadas, samuráis que con la mayor elegancia, buscan matarse.

-Te hice una pregunta-

-Te escuché-

-No parece. Además que te traigo a comer, me ignoras. Tienes huevos ¿eh?... Eres bien puto-

-Estaba molesto. No me gusta esperar-

Y así zanjó la conversación sin dar espacio a más réplicas que pudieran salir de la boca de Nnoitra. Además no quería escuchar más palabras soeces de parte del más alto, aunque eventualmente, ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar maldiciones y groserías cada dos palabras cuando Nnoitra hablaba. Quizá y ya hasta le gustaba, por eso era mejor callarlo. El apelado rechistó y comieron en silencio.

Solo el ventilador y el sonido de los cubiertos interrumpían el cálido ambiente hasta que el timbre de un celular interrumpió la calma. Szayel levantó la vista, Nnoitra lucía muy cansado, comía con esfuerzo y el moño que ataba su cabello amenazaba con deshacerse con solo un respiro. Llevaba una musculosa negra demasiado corta y demasiado ancha para su cuerpo, una pantaloneta a juego y sus zapatillas de básquetbol, además de un hematoma nítido sobre el pómulo que comenzaba a crecer, estirándose perezoso sobre la piel blanca. Ni se había cambiado, que desgraciado, pero lucía tan bien. Szayel se saboreó y no precisamente por la ensalada. Suspiró, le odiaba por eso.

El celular sonó de nuevo y esta vez su dueño lo contesto bajo los orbes ocres que clínicamente le examinaban. Nnoitra lo ignoró, sabía que era una horrible manía del otro, el mirar todo como si lo fuese a diseccionar, siempre lo hacía, mirar como si de un puto loco se tratase. El moreno quedó en tres horas con alguien en la biblioteca y Szayel no tenía que ser adivino para saber que se trataba de Tesla, rubio e ingenuo, la única razón por la cual Nnoitra aprobaba ya que era el único con la paciencia y el amor para aguantarse a un Nnoitra desesperado, humeando, tratando de estudiar para un parcial de estadística. Tesla era un buen alumno, listo, y cómo pudo, se las había arreglado para ayudarle a Nnoitra a llegar a dónde estaba, quizá no con las mejores notas, pero era suficiente para mantenerlo en la universidad. Eso le molestaba profundamente a Szayel, aunque no pensaba demasiado en el porqué.

No dijeron nada más, y se marcharon tal como llegaron, sin levantar miradas. Entonces mientras caminaban Nnoitra habló:

-Acompáñame, no podré bañarme solo-

Le observó con algo de súplica, el cabestrillo lo había dejado medio inútil, al parecer. Szayel le devolvió la mirada con algo de sorna. Ja, como si fuera a hacerlo. No le respondió nada, más giró su cabeza en dirección contraria.

-Carajo, vamos. Te dejaré bañar, sé que detestas estar sudado-

Regañado con el sol a sus espaldas, ese que le enrojecía la suavidad de su nuca, le siguió. Era cierto que necesitaba desprenderse lo más pronto posible de ese infernal ambiente, así como que los aposentos del otro estaban a un paso, así que no replico, esta vez Nnoitra tenía razón. No dolía aceptarlo de vez en cuando.

El olor del cuerpo ajeno volvía a azotarle, la espalda angosta y larga, ese caminar tan característico que hacía mecer los mechones negros. Szayel contó hasta tres, le ayudaría, se daría un baño y se iría, no iba a ser el segundo plato de nadie, así su entrepierna rogara ser atrapada entre los labios de Nnoitra. No de nuevo.

/

Gracias por leer. Cualquier duda, comentario, insulto, ya pueden dejarlo en la cajita de abajo


End file.
